Cryin' For Me
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: Depressing one-shot about Luke and Mara, mostly about Luke after Mara's death. Songfic for Toby Keith's Cryin' For Me song. R&R, I do not own Toby Keith or Star Wars!


**Song: Cryin' For Me by Toby Keith**

**Written by Fallon Skywalker. **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE SONG!**

…**.**

**I got the news on Friday morning, but a tear I couldn't find.**

**You showed me how I was supposed to live and now you've showed me how to die.**

**I was lost 'til Sunday Morning, I woke up to face my fears, while writing you this goodbye song I find a tear…**

Luke Skywalker stopped speaking mid-sentence, and stopped short in front of his sister and brother in law. Leia felt a jolt in the Force, and looked at her brother, who looked as if he were a ghost. His bright blue eyes dulled intensely, and his face lost all color.

"No." He murmured, collapsing to the ground. Leia fell to his side, "Luke! Luke what's wrong?" Luke sank on his knees, holding his head.

"Luke?"

"Leia." Luke whispered, "Mara…she's…."

Leia gasped. "No!" Luke managed a nod. He was in shock. His wife, his co-headmaster of the New Jedi Order. The mother of their son. Mara Jade. Emperor's Hand, once determined to kill Luke Skywalker, but ended up marrying him. Mara Jade Skywalker. His wife, the love of his life, the person he lived for. Mara completed him, and her death literally tore Luke apart. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was going into shock, with such a large part of him being torn away so quickly. He couldn't even cry.

Leia was in shock as well, her dear friend and sister, Mara Jade Skywalker, was dead. Killed. But by whom? Leia let a few tears escape her eyes as she collapsed into her husband Han Solo's arms.

_Three Days Later…_

Luke was still in shock. It was nearly 72 standard hours since his wife was killed…and it still hadn't sunk in yet. He still expected her to come walking through the door to their Coruscant Apartment, yelling at him over some enemy he'd made along the way in life.

But she never came home.

**I'm gonna miss that smile. I'll miss you my friend. Even though it hurts the way it ended up, I'd do it all again. So play sweet in heaven, 'cause that's where you wanna be…I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you. I'm cryin' for me.**

Luke felt his tears fall like Kaminoan Rain. He couldn't help it once the fact that his beautiful Mara was dead sunk in for him. His life was over. He had nothing to live for anymore. He couldn't go on. Mara was his everything, and with her gone….

Luke wiped at his eyes and not knowing what else to do, grabbed his commlink and dialed Mara's frequency. He needed to hear her voice. One last time.

**I got up and called your number, and your voice came on the line. That old familiar message, I've heard a thousand times. **

**You said, "I'm sorry that I missed you, leave a message and God Bless." I know you think I'm crazy, but I had to hear your voice again. **

"You've reached Master Jade-Skywalker, sorry that I can't answer the comm right now, but leave a message and May the Force be with You!" the commlink buzzed and Luke let it drop out of his hand, falling to the floor with a small clang.

Gone. He would never hear Mara's voice again. Never feel her fingers through his hair, or lips on his. He would miss her so much. Everything about her was perfect, and now Luke felt his entire world fall down around him. She can't be gone. She just can't be.

**I'm gonna miss that smile. I'll miss you my friend. Even though it hurts the way it ended up, I'd do it all again. So play it sweet in heaven 'cause that's where you wanna be…I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for ya, I'm cryin' for me. **

Luke's tears slid down his face, and he knew that everything was over for him now. He couldn't move on, not now. He'd already lost so much, he couldn't lose anyone else, especially not Mara.

Luke sat in his lonely apartment, which was now totally empty, as he asked his sister to watch his son Ben while he tried to come to grips with this newfound loss. He knew that Mara wouldn't have wanted him to be so distant, especially from his son, who needed him most now, but Luke couldn't face anyone, not yet.

**I'm gonna miss that smile. I'll miss you my friend. Even though it hurts the way it ended up, I'd do it all again. So play sweet in heaven, 'cause that's where you wanna be…I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you. I'm cryin' for me.**

Luke missed her. So much. Nothing would ever fill the void he felt in his heart, though he knew that it was time to snap out of it, and do the right thing by his family. He allowed himself to cry, this time not for Mara, but for himself, and for all that he had lost. Mara was with the Force now, and she would always be a part of him. Luke wiped at his eyes again and headed down the lift to his sister's apartment.

_Ten minutes later, as Luke entered the Solo Apartment…_

"Dad?"

"Ben."

Luke rushed forward to embrace his son, who he would now be raising by himself, he realized. Holding Ben tightly, Luke felt more tears coming down his face, as Ben choked on sobs.

Leia stood in the doorway, eyes filling with tears to see her brother and nephew in so much pain.

….

Mara Jade-Skywalker's Force Ghost smiled down on her husband and son. They would be alright, she decided, they were already on the steps to recovery. She sent her love through the Force to Luke and Ben, before disappearing back into the Netherworld of the Force.

"_I love you…" _Mara's melodic voice echoed through Luke's head and he held Ben even tighter.

"_I love you too Mara," _Luke answered through the Force, _"Why'd you leave us? Why?" _

…_._

**My, my. Someone was taking depression pills…XD Sorry, I wrote this after hearing the song **_**Cryin' For Me **_**by Toby Keith. I cried listening to the song, and even though it's about his friend and not wife, I thought it could still work for Luke and Mara. Sorry it's so pathetic….I'm working on happier stuff, so be prepared for that soon! ;-D I'm kinda in a one-shot phase, where I'm writing/starting a bunch of pointless one-shots so I can post them for fun. XD Sooo, review if you so choose even if it's kinda lame. ;-) This was my first attempt at a Song-Fic btw! XD (and I cried writing it xD) Peace Out! Fallon. **


End file.
